All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Doggerwolf
Summary: This is rated T for a reason. Rudolph takes Zoey to karaoke night taking place at the Christmas party after his famous flight. Many surprises lie in wait!


I do not own this song. All rights go to Mariah Carey.

 **All I Want For Christmas Is You**

It was the annual Karaoke Night, one of the most popular events in Christmas Town that hardly took place during the Winter season. It would come once per week.

This time, though, it would take place on Christmas Day, after the party.

Rudolph had asked Zoey if she would go with him to the event, and he was so happy when she said that she'd love to.

After taking a shower, the rookie flyer fixed his hair back to it's original look and put on his red sweater and his Medal of Valor; he was determined to look his best. He headed to Zoey's house with a special gift to put under the tree.

When he arrived at Zoey's, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Zoey asked.

"It's me, Rudolph." Rudolph answered.

He heard hoofbeats before the beautiful doe opened the door. She also had taken a shower and was wearing a blue sweater and had brushed her fur, making it softer than the snow.

The buck had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yep." she said.

As they walked to the party, they both got that feeling when you like someone. It was a wonderful feeling. Rudolph couldn't help but think about what lie ahead of them. Zoey was wondering what Rudolph was planning for her. He told her he would get her a present, but she had no idea what it would be.

When they arrived at the party, they began doing what would usually happen at the party: they would wait for the party to start, then start eating. And then came time for the presents.

Rudolph unwrapped all of his presents, almost all of which came from the whole town, even though he had saved Christmas just less than 24 hours earlier. Though he didn't find a present from Zoey, he didn't mind; all he really wanted was to spend time with the doe of his dreams.

When Zoey found a present from Rudolph, her heart began beating rapidly. She slowly opened it, and she gasped.

Inside was a beautiful necklace with red fabric and a green peridot. She had been eyeing this in the store window and had seen it with Rudolph a few times before.

Rudolph walked over with the biggest smile on his face. "Let me help you with that."

He helped put it around her neck.

"Rudolph-," Zoey stammered excitedly, "You-You shouldn't have!"

"I know, but I needed to." he said.

"Why?"

"Zoey, I love you. Ever since I first met you, you've had my heart."

Zoey's heart bounced happily.

"Oh, Rudolph," she broke, tears streaking, "I-"

Then Mrs. Claus came over the microphone.  
"Attention, it is time for Karaoke."  
Everyone applauded.

"Now," Mrs. Claus said, holding a board, "first up is...Zoey."

Zoey went up to the stage. She stood in front of the microphone and winked at Rudolph.

Then she began:

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents  
_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

Rudolph was shocked. _Her voice is amazing_ , he thought.

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah_

When the tempo started to pick up, Rudolph ran up to the stage next to her while everyone started to dance.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents  
_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy  
_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own  
_

 _More than you could ever know  
_

 _Make my wish come true  
_

 _AllI want for Christmas is you  
_

 _You, baby_

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
_

 _I won't even wish for snow  
_

 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _I just want you here tonight  
_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
_

 _You, baby_

 _Oh, all the lights are shining  
_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing  
_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
_

 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
_

 _This is all I'm asking for  
_

 _I just want to see my baby  
_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own  
_

 _More than you could ever know  
_

 _Make my wish come true  
_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!_

When she finished, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Oh, my gosh, Zoey!" Rudolph said, smiling bigger than before. "That was amazing!"

He gave her a one-leg hug and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Rudolph, I love you, too." she said.

Rudolph smiled, his heart glowing brighter than his nose.

"That was my present for you." she said.

He realized what Zoey meant: he didn't need to give her anything fancy or expensive to show his love. The greatest gift is when they're together, and that's the best way to show love.

"That was the best present ever," he said, "and now I'm going to give you your other present."

"What?"

Rudolph then pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the mouth.

Zoey's eyes popped out for a second before she sunk into the kiss.

As soon as everyone saw the couple kissing passionately on the stage, they cheered even louder.

They then went outside for better privacy.

"I guess this means I'm your doefriend now." Zoey said.

"And I'm your buckfriend." Rudolph said, smiling.

"Now, where were we?" Zoey said.

"I was still giving you your present." Rudolph said happily.

He then jumped on her and they rolled around in the snow, kissing with white hot love. Even though the air was freezing, the couple didn't seem to notice. They were too busy sharing their love.

They then stopped rolling, laying on the ground on their sides but still staring at each other.

Rudolph kissed Zoey's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Zoey." he said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Rudolph." she said sweetly.

He then crawled on top of her and they continued kissing, full of happiness.

As they kissed, the Star of Bethlehem shimmered with pride overhead.


End file.
